


Different Paths

by PrettyFrog



Series: A Different Path [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: Just some drabbles about what the other worlds might be up to right now.
Series: A Different Path [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/400447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Different Paths

"I see no other option." Cullen looked back at her from across the table, his expression a mirror of her own.

"We always knew it would come to this." Kas took a deep breath. "I guess it really is up to us."

"Together, then?" He put his hands on the table.

"I want you to know, Cullen, no matter what happens here today, it has been an honor to know and work with you." She swallowed.

"The honor has always been mine, Kas." He inclined his head.

"On three."

"One.

"Two."

"Three already!" Sera threw a peanut at her. "Drink the shite."

A smile came to her face as she and Cullen simultaneously picked up the glasses in front of them and took long drinks. Kas looked down at the liquid remaining, then back across the table to where Cullen was starting to smile. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Chargers..." She looked around at all the watching faces. "We have ale."

"Pour a round for everyone." Cullen waved his hand toward the bar, then took another small drink. "It's considerably better than I expected."

"Agreed." She took another drink herself before passing the cup to Sera, who promptly snuggled in beside her before taking a drink and making a happy noise. She took another look around the room. Most of those gathered were other retired templars, some of whom were recovering, and others... She saw one of the nurses helping an older man with shaking hands have a sip of the ale. The idea had started to simply give them something to do, but now it was starting to look like it might serve to make them self-sufficient.

"Drink." A tiny voice demanded.

"This isn't for you, poppet." She smiled down at the dwarven toddler, then picked him up. Temar's twin sister was trying her huge eyes on Cullen, who wavered enough to give Feryn a sip of some juice instead. 

Her son made a sad noise before lunging at Sera. "Mama drink."

"Oop." Sera dropped her glass to catch Temar. Fortunately, there wasn't much left in it. "Try this. It's better, innit?" Sera offered Temar a bit of pastry, and he settled to chewing it happily.

Kas smiled, then saw a horned figure near the door. Kas left her family happily dining and drinking and walked over to meet him. "You're not drinking."

"No." Iron Bull folded his arms. "Though I'm sure it's good."

"Guess I'm going to have to send Pavus a thank you note for those seeds he sent." She gave a small shake of her head before smiling. "And probably a cask as well." Her smile faded. "Trouble?"

"Maybe just imagining things." Iron Bull waved one hand before folding his arms again. "Plenty of Chantry folks still rumbling about this place."

"They can eat it." Kas narrowed her eyes.

"And I'll be happy to feed it to them except..." He hesitated just briefly before continuing. "Ran into Brehan. He passed on a warning, said he heard rumors you're on a list of folks some other folks want out of the way."

"I'm retired." Kas glared. "Made that very, very, very clear." She folded her own arms. "I even took up knitting."

"I know, I saw the blood stains." Iron Bull chuckled before shrugging. "But he thought it important enough to pass on, so..."

"Yeah." Kas leaned against the wall. "Maybe I should have kept Rowland around." She took several deep breaths before sighing. "I'll reach out to Cassandra."

#

"Remind me again."

"The Dread Wolf can find you wherever --"

"...I go and he'd gleefully track us down for Divine Victoria because it would amuse him to torment me." Kathan didn't move from where his face was resting on his desk. "And if we decide to just not worry about making it official, you are going to seduce Cassandra away from me."

"Also gleefully." Tisallan nodded.

"Oh, come now." Dorian gave an elaborate eye roll. "Is having to dress up really that terr--"

"Yes." Kathan exhaled, then raised his head. "Rose wants formal armor."

"Cassandra always wants armor. I wouldn't be surprised if she wears it to bed." Dorian picked up a different sample of silk and held it up to Kathan before rejecting it and selecting another.

"Heh." Kathan grinned. Then he sighed. "She's got a point though. The odds ain't exactly in our favor when it comes to formal shit."

"What do you think of this blue?" Dorian held the silk swatch up for Tisallan.

"Cassandra would look quite lovely in it." Tisallan nodded. "And our semi-fearless leader would be passable."

"Perhaps we should incorporate some ancient elven bits into the ceremony." Dorian tapped a finger against his cheek. "Since Kathan is rather part elven now." He turned to Tisallan.

"Neither humans nor Qunari have life spans long enough to accommodate a traditional Arlathan wedding ceremony." Tisallan shook his head. "My own lasted the better part of three weeks, and we were slaves."

"Three..." Dorian blinked, then turned to stare at him. "Really?"

"Really?" Kathan echoed.

"Well, the being you now know as Razikale performed the ceremony and she used to be rather more wordy back then." Tisallan merely shrugged.

"I would have him perform this ceremony, but I'm fairly certain Divine Victoria would declare an Exalted March on me if I so much as thought of denying her the right." Dorian handed Tisallan the blue swatch and picked up a bit of gold ribbon before rejecting it in favor of one more silvery in shade.

"Wait, why is that your decision?" Kathan glared at Dorian, who simply continued ignoring him as he continued holding up and rejecting various trimmings. He was pretty sure neither he nor Cassandra had put Dorian in charge of planning the wedding. It had just sort of happened and no one had paid the slightest attention to their objections. "Remind me again why we can't just elope?" Kathan sighed.

Tisallan took a deep breath. "The Dread Wolf can find you wherever..."

#

"Have we tried..." She leaned forward to lightly start banging her head against the wall. "Ignoring the problem and hoping it goes away?"

"It was the first thing I tried." King Alistair sighed. "Seems reality is failing to recognize our authority on the matter."

"Someday..." She turned to face him. "We are going to save the world, and it is damn well going to stay saved." Then she leaned on the table. As leader of Divine Victoria's peace keepers, it was technically her job to keep the peace. "Okay, how bad are we talking here?"

"I would like..." Warden Commander Saitada hesitated a moment, then nodded before continuing. "To volunteer to personally head to Par Vollen and find that out directly from Arishok himself."

Sulana blinked, then glanced at Alistair, who looked just as surprised as she was. Then she turned to look at the Divine. Cassandra was starting to shake her head, and then sighed. "No. That may be best. You hold no official political rank yet your status is well known and..." Cassandra trailed off. There were some rumors about the Warden Commander and the Arishok, back before he'd been the Arishok.

"And we all used to be friends." Alistair looked down. "Kadans." There was a trace of bitterness in his voice when he said the word.

It made her heart hurt for them. She knew very well what the word meant, and it hadn't escaped her notice that Saitada wore a dragon tooth not dissimilar from her own. And it was Ferelden that had borne the brunt of the recent attack. "Let me know what you need from the Inquisition on that and --"

"Considering..." Saitada's voice was gentle when she interrupted, and she noted the woman's eyes flicked to the dragon tooth before going back to Sulana's face. Yeah, Saitada knew the qunari as well as she did, if not better. "There is no need to put Iron Bull at risk from either their side or rumors from ours. For now, it may be best for the Inquisition to stand aside and remain neutral on the issue."

"I suck at neutrality." Sulana shook her head. "Like, seriously." She heard Cassandra make a familiar and disgusted noise. It was also technically her job to be Divine Victoria's neutral enforcer. "You've got a point, but only part of one. We don't know if Par Vollen or any other Qunari territory has rifts. Remind the Arishok that I'm still the only one that can close those damn things."

"I plan to." Saitada nodded. "What I would like from you is a formal introduction to Magister Dorian Pavus. I want a run down on the Tevinter side of all this before I take ship."

"But you've met..." Sulana blinked, then exhale. "Oh, formal, like..." She tilted her head, then turned to the woman on her left. "Josephine, you're up."

Josephine rolled her eyes. "Yes, Inquisitor."

#

Bridget gazed down at where the soldiers were training under Barris's watchful eyes. "You're sure?" She swallowed past the lump that had risen in her throat.

"Wish I could say otherwise." Harding sounded on the brink of tears herself.

"We should..." She took a deep breath, then let it out again. "Stone, we can't tell the men that..." She turned to look at Harding. "You did the right thing."

"Doesn't make it easier." A tear did escape Harding's eye then, followed immediately by another. "He..."

She took two steps forward and put her arms around the other dwarf, feeling Harding shake. Tears of her own fell. "We'll tell them it was Venatori. That he fought them and..." She wouldn't let Cullen's legacy be anything less than heroic. She couldn't. Not when... "It's my fault."

Harding stepped back, then shook her head. "You can't believe that, Inquisitor."

"I'm the one who let him leave." Bridget wiped at her own eyes. "I should have found another role for him if being in command was..." She let Harding hug her this time. "We'll tell them he died a hero, loyal to them to the very end. They deserve that." 

"There..." Harding hesitated. "There is more to report."

"There always is." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding and reopening them. She may not be Inquisitor anymore, but that didn't mean she didn't have a job to do. Vivienne still needed her to function as leader of the Divine's peacekeeping forces. "Tell me."

#

Quiyala stepped out of her quarters. From the corner of her eye, she saw her shadow detach itself from the wall and follow her down the stairs. Arguing would do no good, he had made that very clear already. She shifted Mahvira on her hip and carried the infant into the great hall. Cullen was already waiting for her. She noted his gaze go approvingly to her bodyguard before returning to her. "Inquisitor."

"You're smiling." She smiled back. "I take it the expedition returned safely?"

"In one piece and victorious." He flicked his eyes back to the man behind her. "Tisallan's information on the wards was quite useful."

In her arms, Mahvira stirred at the sound of his voice. She immediately turned and reached out for him, and Cullen caught her easily. He lightly tossed her upwards, making the infant squeal. She laughed softly. It really did nothing for the rumors that he was Mahvira's father, despite her daughter being clearly full elven. Still, as honorary uncles went, she really couldn't ask for better. "Glad to hear it. Any concerns this morning?"

"I was just on my way to get you. Dorian arrived early." He shifted Mahvira's position, and the infant happily began chewing on the fringe decorating his armor.

"I'll drop Mahvira off with --" She started to reach for her daughter, then changed her mind. She and Cullen were clearly enjoying each other's company. "Actually, would you mind taking her to Minaeve? I should see what brought Dorian here any sooner than fashionably late."

"Of course." Cullen nodded.

Tisallan followed her into the war room. She grinned widely when she saw the man waiting for her, and quickly opened her arms to accept Dorian's enthusiastic hug. "I've actually missed you."

"Of course you have." Dorian grinned as he set her back down. "Sadly, I don't bring only good news, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure your presence will make up for anything awful you have to tell me." She sat on the edge of the war table. "How badly is Tevinter falling apart?"

"It's doing slightly better than expected. We are making some progress." Dorian smiled. It faded a moment later. "I'm sure Brehan has kept you apprised of the rumors?"

The rumor that Cullen was Mahvira's father didn't bother her. Many of the others, though, were much less pleasant. "I've heard of them."

"They are..." Dorian took a deep breath. "Gaining some traction in Tevinter as well as Orlais. There have been some who have..." Her eyes started to narrow, and he nodded. "It's disgusting, frankly, and absurd, but the rumors are there anyway."

"They really think I took time out of fighting Corypheus to sleep with him?" She folded her arms.

"Solas's vanishing act did no favors. I've heard rumors saying he was an agent of Corypheus, or others or..." Dorian sighed. "It's also considered improper enough, of course, that you are unmarried."

"I know." Quiyala made a frustrated sound. "Divine Victoria mentioned the same thing. It's a contest between those who think it's shameful and those who would happily 'lower themselves' to marry an elf to gain prestige and control within the Inquisition."

"Well, there is a potential solution that could solve a couple problems quite readily." When she raised an eyebrow at Dorian, he took a deep breath. "You could marry me."

For a moment, she just stared. "I'm sorry, you're going to need to repeat that."

"It would solve both of our problems of being unwed, allow an elf status in a noble house of Tevinter and possible inheritance of a magisterial title, would put rumors to rest, and we get along well enough." Dorian shrugged. "You're my best and dearest friend, after all."

"And Iron Bull..." She took a deep breath.

"Already stated he didn't mind. Even said if he thought it would help anything, he'd marry you. I'm sure Cullen, Rainer, Brehan, even Tisallan there, feel the same way. Even Varric and Cassandra I'm sure wouldn't mind." Dorian smiled. "As children go, Mahvira is adorable. I'd be honored to claim her."

Despite herself, she laughed, then hugged him again. "I can't argue with the convenience of the idea, but..." She took a deep breath. "Give me some time to think it over, alright?"

"All the time in the world." Dorian nodded. "And, just so you know..." He put a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes. "I won't be at all offended if you reject the notion."

"Whether I marry you or not, Dorian, you'll always be family." She went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Now, you had other news?"

#

Matril glanced down at the notes on the war table, then shifted the weight of the bundle on his hip. Nika was still making the fussing noise. "Have the Chargers shift position to here." He indicated a spot on the map. "We'll worry about the nobles and their silk when the people in the valley aren't starving." He adjusted Nika's weight again. She was getting heavy.

"Here." Cullen held out his arms, and he passed the child over gratefully. She made a soft sighing sound before grabbing a hunk of his fur lined cloak and chewing on it happily. "I'll wager Bull will have come to the same conclusion and moved his forces before the messenger arrives." He stepped back from the table and began pacing, gently rubbing the girl's back as he spoke to her softly.

He shook his shoulders out, then rubbed his neck before turning his eyes toward Brehan. Brehan just gave a shake of his head. "Rumors and more rumors, but still no sign of Morrigan." At least the elven spymaster was no longer arguing with why they were wasting the effort. It was hard to insist when he agreed that it was a wasted effort.

Next was Josephine, and her reports bore more fruit. The Empress had taken his recent siding with the Duke graciously and had moved the requested forces. The Grand Duke, for his part, appeared genuinely focused and dedicated toward his task of reinforcing the border and strengthening Orlesian forces against the possible Qunari threat. Grudgingly, perhaps, but genuine. 

Nika was asleep by the time they finished, and it was all he could do not to hug Cullen for that merciful fact. Matril smiled as he took the girl back, and Cullen gave him a knowing look. "Is Dorian expected back soon?"

"I am started to suspect the negotiations between the circles is going to last until she's done teething." He looked down at the sleeping girl. She'd been the sole survivor of an attack by some of the remaining Venatori. Dorian had found her in the wreckage, and the almost newborn babe had grabbed hold of both his robes and his heart and refused to let go. One look at his beloved cradling and cooing at the infant and...

Cullen just chuckled. "I'm just going to..."

"Not do a full inspection of the walls but get yourself straight to bed and get a decent night's sleep." Matril send him a pointed look, then glanced down at Nika made a soft murmuring sound. "One of us should."

"Yes, Inquisitor." Cullen held the door, then walked with him toward the stairs to get that door as well. Matril was halfway through when they heard a shout from the outside the hall. Both turned in that direction. The shouting continued. Cullen headed toward the sound.

"Take Nika upstairs, please." Matril handed the infant to one of the servants, then gestured at a couple of the guards to follow. Then he grabbed his bow and headed after Cullen.

#

"Any..." He could see from Charter's face what the answer was, but he asked the question anyway. "News of my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Inquisitor." The same question at the beginning of every meeting, and the same answer. The fear had settled deep in his stomach when they'd found the murdered corpse of Tulana's young watcher caught up in some frozen brambles on the river. No sign had come of his missing daughter. "Nor of the Commander."

He looked away, then took a deep breath before turning his attention back to the war table. "The latest sightings?"

"Nessum repelled a darkspawn attack, but believes the attack was merely testing their defenses." Leliana squared her shoulders. "They reported seeing none of the more powerful darkspawn on the field, merely hurlocks."

"It makes little sense." Fenarel was frowning at the map. "During the Blight the darkspawn just picked a direction and went in it until they'd rolled over all defenses or been defeated. These tactics are..." He exhaled.

"When directed by an Archdemon, they could be tactical enough." Divine Victoria's voice held more than a trace of bitterness. He couldn't blame Leliana. Twice she'd saved the world, and twice now the world had come from darkness to find a larger threat. "Has there been any sign?"

"We are still having difficulty getting information from Tevinter, but what we do have still talks about this 'Architect'." Harding gestured at Minrathous on the map. "What we got from the last missive from Pavus..." She frowned. "He verified the existence of the general called 'Justice', but went silent before we could learn more."

"It would figure we had not heard the last from that abomination." Their newest ally glowered at the name. Sebastian Vael had managed to rally forces in the Free Marches to present something resembling a defense, but the situation there was a house of cards at best. 

"We have not confirmed it is the same 'Justice'..." Leliana sighed. "But the assumption does not seem far-fetched." She straightened. "Ferelden remains in good condition, but the situation in Orlais is fracturing more daily."

"I cannot help but wonder if our best bet isn't to talk King Alistair and Ferelden into conquering Orlais." Vathran glared at the map. "He could manage it with a smile and half a legion at this point."

"Since our best choices for heirs are all under ten years of age, it could be easier than that. Betroth one of his children to whomever we find and have him act as regent in the meanwhile." Fenarel shrugged. When several of them shot him a look, he shrugged again. "We've bandied about worse plans at this table."

"Ferelden may have enough to worry about with the refugees from Par Vollen." Leliana shook her head. "After what happened in Kirkwall, he's the only one willing to grant them shelter."

"A slow learner." Sebastian all but spat the words, earning himself a glare from Leliana. 

"You may have to run that plan past him as Divine." Vathran leaned back, banging his head lightly on the wall behind him. Hopefully, Alistair would listen. Too many these days were failing to heed either the Sunburst Throne or the Inquisition. "And the other Wardens?"

"Scouts found the last of the places Lenore came up with for us." Charter's face was bleak. "Empty like the rest of them. Assuming Lenore is correct and being honest with us..." She glanced at Leliana, who nodded. "We've still got exactly three whole Wardens in the entire known world and no way to make more."

"Unless an archdemon shows itself, though if an archdemon shows itself we are likely all fucked anyway." Fenarel waved a hand.

"Does anyone have anything even resembling good news?" Vathran looked around the table. 

When no one responded, Leliana sighed and took several deep breaths. "Dismissed."


End file.
